


Forgotten

by Lexilindale35



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is a princess in a kingdom she doesn't feel connected to. <br/>On her 18th birthday she meets someone who unlocks all the secrets she never knew she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little story I've been working on. Also if you're confused, fear not the next chapter will clarify everything (as good stories do!)  
> I hope you like it =)

Clara never felt like she fit in. She was born a week late to parents who weren't prepared to become parents. They were too busy running their kingdom. She was mainly cared for by her nanny, Aurora. As Clara grew up she would go to Aurora for all things motherly. Her own mother was too busy being a queen.

Aurora was there for every big moment of Clara’s life. She walked for the first time when her nanny clapped loudly for her. She was there when she said her first word, for the first day of school. Clara remembered Aurora being there for far more than her parents were. When he cut herself climbing the tree outside her window, Aurora kissed the bruise and bandaged it up.

Clara didn’t know much about Aurora’s life. Sometimes she mentioned a daughter around Clara’s age. Occasionally she’d mutter about having a boy who was older and more stubborn than her. But she never shared details. She was always there for Clara as the mother she didn’t have.

All her life Clara had been forced into classes to learn about becoming queen. She didn’t fit into those royal classes. She didn’t want to become queen. She cared about the people in her kingdom, but she didn’t want to rule them. She didn’t want to take on that kind of responsibility. She felt like she lived a life years ago where she had to make those big decisions. She didn’t like it then and she didn’t want to do it again.

She even had dreams about taking care of her people. Dreams that always left her breathless and screaming when she woke up. 

No matter what the nightmare was about, there was one constant. A boy with brown eyes who promised her everything would be okay. Even in her dreams he could calm her down and she felt like he was important. Clara never told anyone about him. He was her secret, something she wasn’t sure was real, but desperately wanted to find.

It was Clara’s 18th birthday. Finally she was of an age where her parents wanted the kingdom to know she existed. So they threw her a ball. The court yard was covered in extravagant decorations. Everyone was invited, even the village commoners. The king and queen wanted to find a husband for their child.

They were hoping to find a prince to run their castle when they were done.

Aurora dressed Clara in a light green ball gown that fell to her ankles. It made her eyes pop against her blonde girls. She did her makeup and then pinned her curls up in a small bun. Clara barely recognized herself as she stood looking in the mirror.

"Wow," Clara sighed, smoothing her hands over her skirt, "I look like a woman.”

Aurora laughed and gently tapped Clara's chin. She did that whenever they shared these moments, "that you do my dear. A beautiful young woman looking for a handsome young prince.”

Clara rolled her eyes, "I don't want a prince or a husband. I just want someone who cares about me. Not this castle.”

Aurora squeezed her shoulder, "find me tonight. I'll introduce you to exactly who you're looking for.”

Clara hugged Aurora tightly and then there was a knock on her door. It opened to revel her father. He stood there in his best dress clothes and smiled at Clara as she stood up straighter. She always felt like she had to be on display when her parents were around. She felt like she was more than a daughter for them. She was a piece in their kingdom.

“Father,” she nodded her head as Aurora took a step back and then let father and daughter have a moment. She smiled warmly at Jake as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Her father took a step towards her, his hand resting on the post of her bed, “my daughter. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she blushed as he let out a slow breath and she looked down at her dress. She felt silly dressed up for this party. She didn’t even want a party, she just wanted to spend time with Wells and Raven. She only had so much time left with them before she was forced to shadow her mother. She didn’t want to waste her birthday talking to princes that weren’t worth her time.

Her father cleared his throat and she looked back up at him, “I wanted to tell you that your mother and I are very proud of you. We know you’ve done your best in school, with everything you do. We’re so proud to show the kingdom our beautiful princess.”

Tears gathered in her eyes as she let her father pull her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, as she tried to keep it together so she didn’t ruin her makeup. She let out a slow breath, this was the first real moment she shared with either of her parents. She didn’t realize how much it would mean to her when it finally happened.

“Thanks,” she whispered as she let out a slow breath, “I’m a little nervous for this party. I mean, half the kingdom is coming.”

He laughed, “oh sweet Clara. You have to get used to entertaining people you’ve never met. When you become queen you’ll have to go to meetings and parties just like this one. Where you don’t know a single soul, but you’re expected to act like they’re all your best friends.”

I nodded, “yeah.”

She was still trying to find a way out of becoming queen. Clara believed in putting your whole heart into whatever it is you wanted to do. Her heart wasn’t in being queen. Her heart was elsewhere, outside the kingdom in a life she hadn’t found yet. She would rather learn to fight like the soldiers, or watch the prison with the guards, than sit on a throne I didn’t deserve.

She let out a slow breath and looked at her father, “do you ever feel like you’re meant to be somewhere else? Like you are someone else?”

Her father raised an eyebrow, “what? No. You’re exactly where you’re supposed to be, Clara. Trust me, trust yourself. You’ll be a wonderful queen.”

She sighed, shaking her head. That’s not what she meant. But what should she expect? Her parents never actually listened to her when she talked. She nodded, her father letting himself out before she asked him another question such as this. She was glad her mother hadn’t come along. She would tell Clara she wasn’t standing right, that she had to pull her stomach in tighter. The queen was all about appearances.

Clara made her way down to the courtyard. She shivered, the castle was always cold. No matter what time of year it was, there was always a chill in the air. Clara held her skirt up so it didn’t brush the dirt on the floor as she walked slowly towards the staircase. She looked over the balcony before she made her entrance. Everyone would look at her, which meant she wouldn’t have a chance to look at them. So she took that moment now.

There were a lot of people. A lot of princes in their fancy clothing. Some had their swords hooked over their shoulders. She wondered why they would bring a weapon to a simple birthday party. There were woman, mostly mothers, watching with bright eyes as their sons conversed. It was like they were already convinced Clara would pick their son. There were a few girls her age, mostly her friends from school.

She could pick Raven out easily. The girl was tall, but she also went against every princess label there was. She had her hair up in a pony tail, a braid along the side. She wore a red dress that was even more beautiful than Clara’s. If they weren’t best friends she would’ve been offended she had tried to one up her with her dress.

Wells was there, talking to a dark haired boy who kept looking at Raven. She giggled whenever he said something. Finn, the boy whom she told Clara all about. The prince’s apprentice. She smiled for her friend, happy they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Someone should enjoy themselves, it was a birthday party after all.

Clara saw a table full of presents and a cake in the far corner. Her parents were sitting on their thrones, watching the guests with bored expressions on their faces. She sighed and she knew it was time. The music had changed, so she hiked up her skirt and stood at the top of the steps. Her father smiled as he stood up.

“Ladies and gentleman,” his voice boomed  around the castle walls, “I present to you my beautiful daughter, the birthday girl of this hour, Clara Griffin.”

Everyone turned to look at Clara. She felt herself blush as she kept staring at her shoes, trying not to fall as she walked down the steep steps. She took slow steps, heels weren’t her first choice of foot wear. Of course Aurora told her princesses wore heels to their parties. She could change that when she was queen of course.

Clara made it to the bottom without falling, stumbling as she took the last step a little too quickly. She smiled as she nodded her head, curtsying for the people as they went back to their conversations. She let out a sigh of relief as Raven grabbed her air and pulled her to where Wells and the mystery guy were talking.

“Your highness,” the boy bowed and Clara waved her hand.

“It’s just Clara,” she said rolling her eyes, “I’m not the queen.”

“Yet,” Raven corrected as she smiled at the boy, “Clara this is Finn. Finn this is Clara.”

He took her hand and she smiled as he kissed it. She couldn’t help but believe she had known him before. She looked around the room as they resumed their conversation. It was strange standing there in that room, feeling as if she was a stranger in her own skin. Clara had a flash of a life, a memory that reminded her of a life she never lived.

Trees and screams. There was paint and people fighting them. The sky was dark, the stars were beautiful. Clara shook as she looked at her friends and realized she had just spaced out. It wasn’t a memory. It couldn’t be a memory. No one actually remembered their past lives, if they were truly a thing.

She had an overactive imagination. That’s what Aurora told her when she told her about the dreams she had been having. It was nothing more than a day dream.

“Clara dance with me, birthday girl!” Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She didn’t have time to protest as her best friend spun her around. She was laughing loudly as they danced together, their heads tilting backwards. This was more fun than Clara realized it would be. 

The first prince to cut in was the last one she ever wanted to think about marrying. John Murphy and his evil smirk. He offered her his hand and they danced to a slow song. She kept her distance, mostly because she couldn’t stand the kid. Not only had they grown up together, but she always felt like he had been a terrible person. Not in this life, but in a life she couldn’t remember. She hated him, she would never agree to marry him.

Which her father hated. Because his father was one of the most powerful kings in the neighboring kingdom. If they joined together, their families would rule half of the coast. But Clara knew she could never marry someone she didn’t love, let alone like. Something her parents would never ever understand themselves.

“Mind if I steal you away?” Lexa, the daughter of the guards, asked smiling. Clara considered Raven her best friend. But Lexa was a close second, only because she still wasn’t sure how she felt about the girl. She liked her just fine, but then she wasn’t sure if there was something deeper to her feelings.

Clara smiled, and then let Lexa pull her away from Murphy. She smiled at the girl, “thank you. I really don’t like him. I hope my father never forces him into the marriage contenders.”

Lexa laughed, “he doesn’t care who he marries as long as it gets him more power. Don’t worry, I think even your father understands that.”

“I hate these things. I hate these parties and pretending like I want that throne. I don’t want that throne Lexa. Hell I’m not even sure I want this life. I feel like I was meant for more. Like I’ve already been queen and this is my life to live as a normal girl.”

Lexa smiled, like she understood what she was saying. She nodded slowly, “you deserve a normal life, Clara. But sadly a normal life is not what you were offered. I wish I could change that, but your destiny will always be to take care of your people.”

They danced slowly as the music changed. Lexa was a good listener, but sometimes she was even better at understanding the universe, “do you believe in past lives? Do you think we’ve lived as someone else before, and we’re just doing it all over again? This time with a different name and family?”

Lexa smiled, “the world is too small and far too old to only allow us one chance at life, don’t you think?”

Clara shrugged, “I feel like I was this girl, this leader to a bunch of people before now. I remember the burden, the weight on my shoulders. I remember the blood on my hands. I don’t want to live like that again.”

Lexa nodded, “then make this one better. Don’t worry about the title, the throne. Worry about what’s best for you and your kingdom. That’s all that being a leader is about.”

Raven pulled Clara away from Lexa the moment she saw them. Lexa smiled and released her, going back to sit with her family and watch from afar. Clara hated that the girl never wanted to get to know her friends. But she understood. Their friendship was more important than any others Clara would ever have. She wanted to keep Lexa all to herself.

After a few dances Clara escaped Raven’s hold and went to get herself a drink. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She ran right into a boy wearing a white button down shirt. He turned around to give her hell, but he stopped the moment their eyes met. Clara felt her heart stop, the air left her lungs.

His big brown eyes were familiar, they were beautiful. His curly hair fell above his eyes in the most beautiful disarray of hair she had ever seen. But it wasn’t only his physical features that pulled her. She knew him. The moment his hand touched her, when he grabbed her so she wouldn’t fall, she felt it. This was the boy from her dreams, the one who she locked away inside her head. She wasn’t sure what to think as she stood there.

Then the memories hit her all at once.

The trees surrounded the drop ship. There were kids asking them how they were supposed to survive on the ground. She remembered herself, scared and looking for a leader. While they all looked to her to take care of them. And this boy, the stranger who was still holding her hand in his, was the co-leader she never even wanted.

“Clarke,” his voice was deep and it hit her in all the right places. Her eyes went wide as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. 

Her heart pounded inside her chest, “Bellamy?”

She had no idea how she knew his name, if that was even the name he was given now. But she knew that was what he had been called back then. Just as she had been Clarke, not Clara. She could feel Clarke in every part of her body, like the girl had finally been woken up from a long winter’s nap. She liked Clarke, she felt stronger as Clarke.

He smiled, he looked around, his eyes weary, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Clara raised an eyebrow and tried not to let that scare her. He was looking for her? So that means he already knew who he was, or who he had been? She shook her head, her knees were shaking. She let out a slow breath, “how do you know me? Who are you?”

He flashed her a crooked smile, one that made her remember all those stolen moments in a life she never remembered until this moment. A life she wanted to find again, with this boy staring at her. She felt more for him than she ever had for any of the men in this kingdom.

“It’s a long story,” he whispered softly as he pulled her close. His voice was like a shot of whiskey as it hit her ear, “meet me on the balcony. I’ll tell you everything.”

He left her breathless as he pulled away. Her mouth was dry and he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Leaving Clara, or Clarke, without anyone to help her process what had just happened. She closed her eyes, and the exhaustion hit her from all the memories that found her. Before she had a chance to brace herself, the princess fainted.


	2. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns the truth. Bellamy fights to keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this part. But trust me the next part is even better :)

Bellamy hated pretending like he didn't remember who he was. He had always known the man he was born before this life, because he didn't get there second chances Clarke did. She was the lucky one. She got a fresh slate, she got to start over as someone new every single time she died. He had to stand by and watch as they were separated once more. He had to track her down and convince her who she used to be. Who they used to be. Then her parents would figure it out and the cycle would start all over.

He hated that he would find her only to lose her all over again. It hurt like hell every time it happened.

The moment he watched her walk down the stairs in that green dress he wanted to sweep her off her feet and steal her away from her parents. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. Because she was just as beautiful as she had been the day they first met all those years ago. Even if he was cursed, he wouldn't trade in a single day he got to spend with Clarke. She was the only woman he ever wanted.

She always had blonde hair. No matter who she was born to, Clarke always resembled the girl he fell in love with the first time. Blonde curly hair, big blue green eyes. She was always feisty and Bellamy loved that about her.

There was a commotion in the court yard as he stood on the balcony waiting for her. He was worried, she never remembered. No matter what her name or status, Clarke never remembered meeting him before. But now that she did, he wasn't sure what that meant. Maybe the curse was weak, maybe they could finally have a chance at a real life together. Or maybe this was the last time he would ever find her again.

He was afraid he'd lose her for good once she remembered everything entirely.

Bellamy looked over the railing. Clarke was laying in his mother's lap. He shouldn't have told her everything he did before they were alone. Sometimes she couldn't handle the truth all at once. Another part of the curse was that she was fragile. He hated that even more, that she had created a weaker version of the stronger woman he knew.

He sighed as he watched his mother help her. Aurora told him the moment Clarke had been born again they'd found her. She took the job as her nanny so she could keep him updated on her life. She told Bellamy about all the moments that her parents weren't there. And all the moments Clarke mentioned a life she didn't understand.

The dreams were what worried him the most.

Aurora waved a rag over Clarke's face as they made space for the princess. She fainted because he touched her. She couldn't handle the full force of the memories and seeing him. This was his fault. Everything that ever happened to her was his fault.

Bellamy kept pacing as he ran his hands through his hair. Who was he kidding? He would never get a happy ending with Clarke. No matter how hard he tried or what he did to amend his sins, the grounders made sure they would never be together. In that life and the next.

Clarke stood up in the courtyard and he watched his mom tell the guests she needed to rest. He smiled as Clarke's eyes flashed up to the balcony and she followed Aurora easily back to her room. She wanted to know the story. She wanted to know why she already cared about a boy she didn't even know.

Bellamy heard them enter her bedroom. It took all his strength not to look in her window. Whenever he found her again all he wanted to do was sit and stare at her beautiful face. He lost her too quickly, he drank in every second they actually spent together. He listened as his mother helped her change. There were whispers exchanged. Clarke didn't let her know she knew. At least Bellamy couldn't hear if she did.

The lights flickered and then the door opened. Bellamy had to catch his breath when she stepped out into the cool air in her nightgown. It was thin and fell down to her knees. It was pale blue and made her eyes jump out at him. His mouth went dry as he remembered all the nights he had dreamt about her.

It had been a long eighteen years.

"Hi," her voice was soft and carried in the wind. She looked shy, different from the girl he had met before. Bellamy couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him, her cheeks flushed. Clarke was a lot of things, but she had never been shy around him.

"Are you okay? I heard you fainted and I was already gone," she laughed as Bellamy worried about her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in knowing how much he cared.

She nodded, "I'm fine Bellamy. Too many people, a tight dress," she shrugged, "it was a good excuse to leave the party early," her blue eyes flashed to his, "I want to know the story."

Bellamy sighed and took a step closer to her. He had been over this story a million times. Still every time this moment came he braced himself. Because as well as he knew his Clarke, she was still unpredictable. Sometimes she fought him. Sometimes she accepted the story.

No matter what she always kissed him. That was his favorite part.

He sighed, "a long time ago we came to earth. We thought we were the only people left but we were wrong. There were people who called themselves grounders who didn't want us on their land. So they tried to wage war with us."

Clarke swallowed as she watched his eyes. They were full of memories she didn't share. Full of moments he knew were long lost to her. Except she felt like she knew what he was talking about. She felt the story stirring in the deepest part of her soul. She hated how he knew more, and yet the thought of remembering everything frightened her to the very core.

"Lexa was a visionary. She believed in co existing with us. So she tried for peace. You worked along side her and became friends. Then lovers," Bellamy winced, "but you always turned to me when it came to our people. You relied on me for help. Lexa never liked that. Slowly you pulled away from her and fell for me."

Clarke wiped away a tear as she felt her heart break for Lexa, "how does this work against us? It's common for people to fall in and out of love."

Bellamy nodded, "yeah. But Lexa wasn't used to getting pushed aside. So when you officially chose me she got angry. She damned my name and forged magic into our bond. She put a knife through your heart and proclaimed that every 18th year of your life, when you finally realized your love for me, you would die."

Clarke's eyes gathered with tears, "how long ago?"

"Give or take a hundred and fifty years," Bellamy replied, his hands aching to hold her. She was ready to fall apart and all he wanted to do was put her back together.

Clarke shook her head, angry, "no. This isn't real. I'm dreaming," she slapped her cheeks, but nothing happened.

Bellamy let her take a moment. His brown eyes never faltered, his hands never tried to stop her. He knew she had to process this herself, "it's real, Clarke. I'm sorry I just dumped it on you. But I've missed you. I had to wait a long time for you again."

"You don't even know me. What if I'm different than Clarke? Or whoever the hell I was before this? What if I'm not the girl you fell in love with all those years ago?"

Bellamy stepped forward and pressed his warm hand against her cheek. She sighed, calming instantly at his touch, "because part of the curse means your soul never alters. You are my Clarke, the Clarke I fell in love with all those years ago. No change of name or features can take that away."

She still hesitated, "how?"

"Urban legends are sometimes true," Bellamy looked into her room and saw it was still empty. He was still afraid to say it out loud, "and because the people you're surrounded by. They are the same as well."

Clarke's eyes shot open her mouth went dry once more as Bellamy let her deal with this new piece of information. He hated being the one who told her. He hated hurting her and confusing her. But again that was part of the curse he could not change.

If someone else told her, they would pay a price. One he wasn't ready to pay.

So he always took the burden. He told her the truth and let her deal with her emotions. It was precious time they would never get back. They both knew it when she was killed. But it didn't matter. It always ended the same way. Bellamy standing with empty arms and a broken heart.

"So everyone, my mom and dad, Raven, Wells, they all know?" Her voice was soft as she stood there staring at him. He heard the break in it as she sighed.

Bellamy nodded, "yes. They were there when the curse was placed. They heard the grounders. They will never know happiness or peace either. Because we will never get to have an actual life with you. We meet at eighteen and then you die."

There were tears in her eyes, "why? I don't want to die, Bellamy. But I don't want to let you go either."

"Because we angered Lexa. She used to be the Heda, commander of the clans. She wanted you, but for some reason you chose me. So to get her vengeance she decided to get even. She used the magic her people thought was lost and punished me. For loving you."

"Lexa is my friend," she sounded more than hurt as she looked at Bellamy. His heart pulled, his mom had warned him Lexa worked her way back into Clarke's life this time.

He sighed, "I know she is now. But before, when she commanded the clans, she wanted you. She didn't want to give you a choice. So I did."

"And I chose you," Clarke sighed as she closed her eyes like she remembered this moment from years ago. It was another lifetime, but to Bellamy it felt like only a few days had passed since he had her.

He couldn't help but smile, "you chose me. She didn't like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cornered you on your birthday."

Clarke smiled. He would never see her as Clara or Constance, or any variation of names her parents chose. She would always be Clarke to him. She shook her head slowly, "no. I've been having dreams and flashes of memories I thought weren't real. Aurora."

She stopped, her eyes went wide. She looked at Bellamy, he could tell it was all clicking into place. They shared the same features. His brown eyes were as warm and inviting as hers. His smile was a combination of him and hers. Even their brown curls were similar.

How had Clarke been so blind?

Bellamy nodded slowly, "yeah. She's my mom."

Her mouth fell open as she shook her head, "no. She told me to find her tonight. That she'd introduce me to the guy I've been looking for. She knows too?"

Bellamy nodded and that crooked smile appeared, "she's wanted to tell you ever since we were old enough. But I made her promise not to. I didn't want to lose you before I had to."

Clarke wiped away a tear as Bellamy stepped forward. He pulled her into his arms. She felt safe and warm. She felt like this was finally the place where she belonged, "I shouldn't remember, should I?"

He shook his head slowly, "no. You've never remembered any life of ours before."

She looked scared, "that means something is different. It means we might not get another chance."

"It means I'm going to fight like hell to finally have a happy ending with you, Clarke. Because I love you."

Her smile was short lived. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with all the might her little body held. Bellamy didn't hesitate, he pulled her close wishing, not for the first time, he could pull them into his body and make them one. All he wanted to do was protect her. He would be pretty happy to spend the rest of his life living in this moment.

When she kissed him she saw the stars they used to call home. When he kissed her Bellamy finally remembered what it felt like to be whole again. Now they he had her back he never wanted to let her go. All he wanted to do was spend his life loving her.

Clarke pulled back, "what usually happens after we meet?"

Bellamy's smile was beautiful, "you kiss me. You always kiss me first," he whispered against her lips as she kissed him again, "and then you die."

Clarke's heart fluttered, but she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel fear either. In Bellamy's arms she believed she would survive this, "but I'm still here."

He raised an eyebrow, "maybe you don't love me this time."

"Or maybe this time our love is strong enough to save me," she smiled at him and then squeezed his hand, "I know someone who can tell us."

Clarke pulled him into her room before he could protest. Her parents already hated him. But this would just make it worse. If they came in here and saw him in her bedroom, he knew he'd never get another chance to have her in this lifetime or the next. They'd hide her away somewhere he would never ever find her. He'd rather spend a few precious moments with her, than to never have her at all.

Bellamy pulled her to a stop and she spun around to look at him.

"Clarke wait," he whispered. His eyes were big and he stepped closer to her once more. There were tears in his eyes, "I need you. I can't lose you again. It's too hard watching you die only to do it all over again."

She nodded, "I know," her smile was beautiful. It was the smile he had fallen in love with that very first time they landed on earth, "which is why I'm going to live this time."

Clarke disappeared leaving Bellamy standing there wondering what was about to happen. She was different. She was quiet, more reserved than the girl he remembered. Then again his mom told him she did most of the parenting. Maybe she just hadn't realized her potential until this very moment.

Maybe Clarke woke up now that he had found her.

She came back in with Lexa. The last person Bellamy ever wanted to see. Her eyes were wide when she saw him standing there, the smile disappeared off her face. To say they hated each other was an understatement. They would never be friends.

"I thought," she stuttered as Clarke let go of her hand and came back to stand beside Bellamy, "I should've known you'd show up."

He nodded, "why does she remember? Why is this time different?"

Lexa sighed, "because a curse cannot last forever. I never thought you two would make it this long. But here we are," she looked hurt as her eyes went to Clarke, "I thought you would choose me this time, Clara."

Clarke shook her head, "I remember you. I remember caring about you and wanting to love you. But you always kept me at a distance. When Bell got hurt I knew I had to go back. Because I realized I didn't want to live without Bellamy. I can live without you."

There were tears in the former commanders eyes. In all the years he had known the girl he had never seen her cry. Part of him felt sorry for her. Then again this was her doing. She had punished herself as much as everyone else with the curse she created.

Lexa nodded slowly. Bellamy could practically see her heart breaking right in front of them. Clarke grabbed his hand, "tell us how to break the curse. Pleas Lexa. If you want to redeem yourself, give us a chance at an ending that doesn't involve death."

Lexa sighed and wiped away her tears before anyone could see them, "there's not loophole. No way to break it. But it's weaker now because a hundred and fifty years is all I gave it. If you can stop yourself from falling in love with him until midnight, then you two will finally have the ending you always wanted."

Bellamy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Clarke. She hugged him back and then shook her head, "we shouldn't be in the same room. I'm already so close," she stopped as Lexa left and Bellamy pushed aside a strand of blonde hair.

He loved her blonde hair. In her last life she had died in multiple colors. He was glad she didn't do that this time, "no. We stay together. We'll just keep some distance. Three hours, Clarke. We just have to survive the next three hours. That's nothing compared to the last hundred and some years I've waited for you."

"Three hours," she echoed as she sat down on her bed. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She wasn't sure how she would survive not falling in love with the man who chased her all over this earth for the last one hundred and fifty years. But she would try to keep her feelings pushed down, because she couldn't see a future without Bellamy in it.

She had a feeling if she lost him now, they'd never meet again.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke face the truth as they always do. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all happy with the wrapping up of my little story. I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> And I love reading your comments :)

The door opened, startling them both. For a moment they were afraid they were caught. Like Lexa had sent someone to come take Bellamy away. Neither one of them could bare the thought of enduring the night without the other. There was too much at stake now that they knew the truth. Clarke looked up to see Aurora standing there with big eyes.

She couldn't help but smile at her nanny, who's eyes glanced towards her son, "Bellamy."

"Mom," he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Clara," she called Clarke by her given name. While listening to Bellamy's story she had gotten used to Clarke, she didn't like Clara anymore, "I see you've met my son."

Clarke smiled, "actually Aurora, it's Clarke now," she hugged her nanny tightly and felt the pieces fall into place, "Bellamy told me everything."

"And you're still here? Alive and well? How can that be?"

Clarke laughed as Bellamy sighed, "one hundred and fifty years breaks the curse. If we don't fall in love until the clock strikes midnight, Clara stays alive. For good. No more reincarnations, no more waiting eighteen years to see her again. It'll be over, mom. Really over, for good this time."

"Clarke," she corrected him. She didn't even think twice about it. She reached out and laced her fingers through his and smiled at his mother. Their mother in a way. She taught Clarke everything she never knew she needed to know about her future husband. She wasn't sure how she would ever repay the woman who not only cared for her as a nanny, but as the mother she so desperately needed growing up.

Clarke was more than sure of how she felt for Bellamy. Even if there were things she needed to learn about him, she knew deep down in her soul she knew him. He was there for every life she ever lived. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a life she never wanted to lose. She would spend her life with him the moment they were finally free of the curse. She didn't even care if she had to leave the kingdom.

She was ready to finally fall in love.

Aurora looked on the verge of tears, "I'm so glad you finally found each other. I knew this life was different. I knew somehow you'd finally get a happy ending."

Their happy moment didn't last very long. It was ruined by the last people Clarke thought ever cared about her. The door opened and her parents walked in. Aurora's face paled as her dad looked at Bellamy. He looked exactly the same as Bellamy remembered. Except there was nothing more than disgust in his eyes. He hated the boy who always killed his child.

"Get away from her," he said in his authoritative voice.

Bellamy took in a breath as Clarke held his hand tighter, "Jake please. Listen to me. I'm not here to take her away."

"Dad," Clarke looked at him as Bellamy tried to keep them at a distance, "I remember."

Jake's eyes went wide, "you aren't supposed to remember."

Everyone was quiet as father and daughter kept staring at each other. Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand as she took in a breath and smiled as she took a step towards him, "I remember Clarke. The girl I was when this all started. You and mom," she glanced at her mother, "you loved me more than anything in the galaxy. I miss those parents. The ones who wanted me to be happy. The ones who wanted me to be happy with Bellamy."

Abby's voice broke, "we want you to be happy, sweetheart. But not with Bellamy. When he shows up, that means our time with you is gone."

"You haven't even gotten to know me these past eighteen years. How could you possibly need more time with me? I'm your daughter, the princess hidden away in her room. Aurora raised me," Clarke threw the words at her parents, "I'm not Clara. I'll never be someone else."

Jake took a step towards his daughter, but she stepped away at the same moment. Her back hit Bellamy's arm. He put it around her protectively as Jake sighed, "Clara please. Don't listen to him. Don't believe his lies. Because the moment you do, you're as good as dead."

"Clarke," her voice was strong, Bellamy was so proud of how she was handling herself in front of her parents. Usually she let them persuade her into walking away from him, "it's Clarke dad. I won't listen to you. I won't leave him."

Bellamy pushed Clarke behind him when her father tried to grab her arm. His deep voice was pleading with her father as he stood up straighter, "look I know we do this every time, but I promise you this time will be different. Just trust me."

"I don't trust you. You're the reason she dies on her 18th birthday. You're the reason she never gets to have a full life. All because of some stupid love triangle that happened a hundred years ago," Clarke grabbed Bellamy's arm and let out a slow breath, "if you truly love my daughter you'll let her live. You'll let her go and never come back."

"No," Clarke's voice broke as she clung to Bellamy's arm. She couldn't imagine a life without him now that she had him again. She didn't want to live in a world without his beauty, without his love. She knew no matter how hard she tried, she would never find someone to love the way she knew she could love him.

The way they had loved each other in every lifetime before this.

Clarke could feel her heart slipping. She could feel herself finally falling in love with him. Her eyes went to the clock. Fifteen minutes. They had fifteen minutes until midnight. She tried to push her feelings down as her father fought Bellamy. She didn't know how to stop what was happening. She didn't know how to save the only person who looked at her like she was more than just a piece in their kingdom.

"Please. Just listen. Lexa was here. She told us the curse can't hold after a hundred and fifty years. We just need another fourteen minutes," Bellamy was begging. Clarke couldn't remember a time when he ever begged for anything before.

She felt her heart fill up once more.

Her dad drew his sword and Clarke screamed. Bellamy stayed in front of her, "leave this house now. I won't let you take her from me. I'll kill you if I have to. But I won't let you cause her death. Not ever again."

Bellamy shook his head, "this is my punishment. I know it's not fair to any of us, please give us a chance. I love her. I die every single time she does. The worst part is, she gets a clean slate, another chance at a life. I have to wait eighteen years to find her. Eighteen years I wander, dreaming about the woman I just want to settled down and spend the rest of my life with. Please, Jake. You have to understand."

He shook his head, "no. No you have to understand. Losing a child is the worst pain a parent can ever endure."

"So is losing your soulmate," Bellamy whispered as he pushed down his tears. Ten minutes. He let out a slow breath, his eyes glancing from the clock back to her father, "I won't stop loving her. If you send me away, I will love her and that is enough to kill her."

"Not if I run my sword through your heart."

Bellamy laughed, "go ahead and try. I've done it a million times. Lexa made sure my punishment would be spent here on earth. I can't die. Though I've spent a thousand lifetimes wishing I could."

Clarke shook her head, "no," she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him softly in front of everyone, "don't ever wish that again, Bellamy Blake."

His crooked smile was enough to convince her she was strong enough to make the choice for both of them. She let out a slow breath, watching as his smile faded, her hand falling off his arm.

She couldn't handle the thought of losing Bellamy. She knew what would happen when she decided to save him. She remembered the feeling of her fire leaving her body. But she didn't care. Because a life without Bellamy was one she couldn't bare living. She stood up straighter and let go of his arm.

Tears filled Clarke's eyes as she stepped in between Bellamy and her father. The sword was pointed right at her chest. She didn't falter. She kept her voice strong, "no. If you kill him, you kill me. Please dad don't do this. I love him too."

The room fell silent as everyone looked at the couple standing in the middle of the room. Three minutes. But her words were enough to take her down. It happened in slow motion, the way it did every time he lost her. One moment she was fine, the next her body shut down on her. Bellamy turned and caught her as her eyes rolled back. She collapsed into his arms.

Bellamy knew this moment. It was the same moment that happened every single time he found her again. Every time he experienced it, his battered and bruised heart was hit with another notch. It didn't hurt any less a hundred years after the first time. He knew it wouldn't hurt any less the last time either.

"No Clarke, no," tears gathered in his eyes as he ran his hand down her cheek. He cradled her head against his chest, begging her to stay with him. He wasn't sure what would happen now that he didn't have her to hold onto, "don't go. Please Clarke hold on."

She sighed, "I love you Bellamy Blake. I can't pretend I don't anymore."

A tear fell off his cheek as he kissed her softly, "I love you. Forever and always."

"May we meet again," she whispered as she touched his lips and then closed her eyes. He felt as the life leave her, as the breath left her body. He knew it as well as he knew himself.

She was gone, and this time he would never be able to get her back.

—-

18 years later

Bellamy knew he would never see her again. That didn't mean he stopped keeping track. He marked the days just like he used to. Eighteen years and it still hurt just as badly as it did that first time he lost her. Still life went on. It had to when you didn't have an end in sight. The curse might have been broken, but his life was still just starting. He was old enough to know pain, but young enough to have a future staring at him.

One he wouldn't get to spend with the only person who knew him inside and out.

Bellamy thought he could move on. He knew he would never forget her, he didn't even try to. But he thought he could find someone to fill his time, someone who could make him smile the way the stubborn blonde haired, blue eyed girl used to. But there was no one as beautiful and exciting in this world as Clarke Griffin had been. He would never fall in love again. He knew that he would never find someone to replace her.

So after the first year he stopped trying.

He distanced himself from the kingdom. He heard it fell apart a few years ago. Jake and Abby let it crumble when they were unable to have another heir. He felt sorry for them. He hated that he took Clarke away from everyone, including her family and friends. But they didn't know the pain he was going through. Every time he lost her, he lost a piece of himself with her.

He ventured to the new land where they had more modern ways of life. He couldn't handle being reminded of her every day. But no matter how far he ran he was always reminded of Clarke.

The girl he carried in his heart.

Bellamy had a backpack slung over his shoulder. He decided he might as well learn here at the schools they had opened. Still nothing excited him like history. He was fascinated to learn about the people who came before them. He looked for Clarke's face in every old picture he found. After all she had lived a hundred lives before this.

He was stopping at the library for a book when he felt it. That familiar hit to his heart. The one that used to tell him Clarke was close. He rubbed his hand over his chest and sighed. It was just an ache that would never go away now. And ache he had to live with.

Bellamy tried to ignore the ache. His mouth went dry and his hands started to shake. He looked around, wondering if maybe he was getting sick. He hadn't gotten sick in a long time. Not since the curse took effect. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. The dizziness left him just as he opened them and looked at the shelf in front of him.

He almost fainted when he caught sight of a girl with blonde curls.

He was standing behind the bookshelf when he saw her. Bellamy thought he was staring at a ghost, or a crazy hallucination his broken mind had created just to hurt him more. She had a head full of blonde curls that fell over her book as she concentrated. He could see the little crease in between her brows as she read, her face as close to the page as it could.

He knew if she lifted her head up those blue eyes would be familiar. The book fell out of his hand as he walked to her table.

Bellamy knew he was crazy. He knew this couldn't be real. But that didn't stop him from staring. That didn't stop his heart from pounding and his hands from shaking. What if by some miracle, the kingdom fell apart because her parents left? It was too good to be true, Lexa made sure the curse was in place to punish him.

She would never even consider offering them a second chance.

Bellamy walked towards the table, preparing himself to be disappointed.

"Clarke?" He whispered her name as he got closer.

The moment she lifted her head and looked at him, his heart stopped. The world stopped and he couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't hear anything but his pulse running pounding in his ears. She wasn't supposed to be born again. She was gone, for good this time. He lost the air in his lungs as she stood up, giving him the biggest smile she ever had.

She didn't say anything. She ran into his arms. He caught her when his brain caught up to the events that were happening here. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he possibly could, holding onto the dream that had somehow come true right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his. He felt his body relax, he felt free from all the pain and the guilt that had been following him.

Clarke pulled away, resting her hand on his cheek. They stood there staring at each other, marveling in the fact that this moment was real. It wasn't a dream they were caught up in. They were there, holding onto the only person they ever truly loved. Bellamy would've pinched himself. Then again maybe he would've just stayed asleep, he was perfectly happy letting this dream consume him completely.

"What took you so long to find me this time, Blake?"

Her voice was the same. Her body, everything was exactly the way he remembered meeting her that very first day.

"This can't be real," he touched her cheek gently, but she didn't disappear.

Her giggle made his heart stop, "someone upstairs really wanted us to be together. Because he offered me one last chance to fall in love with you."

"And you remember," he whispered his hand flat against her cheek. He ran his thumb across the skin below her eye softly. This time it was his turn to be confused, to fight the truth that was staring him in the face.

"I could never forget you," she smiled and kissed him once more. He had never been so happy before in his life.

Bellamy wasn't sure what he had done right in this lifetime to deserve this second chance. But he held her tightly and he knew he would do everything to keep her. This time they would do things right.


End file.
